ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SubZero309/My Top 10 Moments From The Ultimate Enemy
A list of my favorite moments from The Ultimate Enemy, UA's series finale. I'm also counting Beginning of the End. 10. Diagon appears I'm pretty sure when you see a giant squid floating in the air, you'd be terrified. Most of you probably don't think this moment was a big deal but to me, it is. You know when the villain shows up, the plot gets a whole lot better. And when Diagon showed up, it really set the mood. 9. The Forever Knights vs. the Esoterica That whole battle sequence between The Forever Knights and the army of Esoterica was really frickin' wicked. And if it's anything I love seeing, it's a huge battle between two armies. Especially when the world is hanging in the balance. 8. Vilgax absorbs Diagon That moment where Vilgax uses his machine to absorb Diagon was a very shocking and exciting turn in the episode. There are some people who complain about this part, but I kinda liked it. I mean, come on guys, Vilgax is Ben's arch nemesis. Of course he's gonna get all the power. 7. Diagon turns everyone in the world into Esoterica Turning a small group of people into your slaves is cool. But turning EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE WORLD into your slaves?! That's just...wow. 6. Ultimate Waybig! Sure, he gets defeated by Diagon, but come on, it was pretty cool to see one more ultimate transformation...and of WAYBIG! Plus, he did show off some cool abilities even though he does get his butt kicked in the end. 5. George dies George dying was a pretty depressing moment, and that's what all series finales should have. This part really set the mood for part two. It was ashamed George gets killed by Diagon though...especially since he was so cool. Even for an old man. 4. Ben uses Diagon's power to turn every Esoterica back to normal Ben could've just listened to Vilgax. He could've used Ascalon, the Ultimatrix, and Diagon's power to just easily wipe out. He could've become the most powerful being in the universe. But he doesn't. Instead, he uses Diagon's power (that is absorbed within Ascalon) to turn every Esoterica back to human. Do you what he could've done with that much power? Anything! But no, instead he does the right thing. That is a true hero. 3. Ben becomes tempted It was really interesting to see Ben become tempted by Vilgax into using his power to eliminate all evil. This reveals Ben's dark side. Seeing the hero's dark side is always interesting. What also made this scene really cool, was seeing the flashbacks from AF and UA. I just loved it. 2. Ben gets the Omnitrix Of course, the incredibly epic moment where Ben receives the Omnitrix from Azmuth as a reward for saving the world (again). This scene alone was executed really well. It also shows that good things await for you when you do the right thing. 1. Ben uses Ascalon to defeat Vilgax I don't know what it is...but I just absolutely love this scene. Seeing Ben in that armor, with Ascalon in his hands, charging at Vilgax, and that epic music playing in the background was just...breathtaking. If it's another thing I love seeing, it's the hero charging at his/her villain. It's classic. Btw guys, Ben is actually using his brain to defeat Vilgax. He knows if he uses any of his aliens, he'll be destroyed, so he uses Ascalon instead. Poll Agree with my list? Yes No Maybe Tacos Category:Blog posts Category:SubZero's Top 10 blogs